Slave training
by wavingflags45
Summary: Hypnosis (noun); Placing persons in a drowsy, sleep-like state in which they allegedly become vulnerable to the suggestions made by the hypnotist.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Adorable Slave**_

Antonio watched amused as the Italian boy squirmed in his chair, a bright rosy blush plastered over the boy's cheeks. His breathing was ragged and quick, as he tried to move his hands into his lap but remained unmoved at his sides. The boy let out a haphazard moan; his hips swaying in his seat. His amber eyes were glued shut but that didn't keep the boy from adjusting his neck in order to hear the Spaniard whispering in his ear better.

"Won't you moan for me again slave? Moan and beg for your release… you know you want to…" Antonio breathed into the boys ear.

"Ahhh~ P-p-please m-master" the boy begged squirming more and more with every passing minute.

The boys erection, still covered by that one pesky article of clothing, was standing tall and proud.

"Mm…Maybe I should make you wait slave…You were very rude to me earlier" the man smirked turning away from the flustered Italian.

"Ahhhh hmmm! Master…!"

Antonio smirked at the boy and leaned in close deliberately pressing a knee into the boy's crotch "Just remember slave, you're not allowed to cum unless I say…and do you know why hmm~?"

"b-because… obedience…is…is…p-pleasure" the boy rolled his head onto his shoulder as he repeated the mantra, moaning softly.

"Well since you asked so nicely" the Spaniard sat back down onto his chair in front of the couch that the Italian was laying on "I'm going to count down from ten and as I count down I want you to _**feel**_ the lust and desire begin to take over. When I get to one, you're going to feel that wondrous feeling of release. It will take over you and all that you are. Am I understood?"

The boy bit his lip and slowly rocked his head back and forth "Y-yes… m-master"

"Such a cute little boy aren't you?" He hummed once again "Ten…nine…eight…" The Spaniard smirked as the boy's moans came easier and easier as he rocked back and forth onto his hands which, still no matter how much he tried, refused to leave the spot next to his thighs.

"seven…six…five…" the boys panting increased and soon he had his back pressed into the corner of the couch with his pelvis jutting out every so often

"M-m-mast-ter~" he moaned in the Spaniards direction

"four…three…two…"

"Ahh ahhhh hmmmh"

"three…four…" the Spaniard smirked as a look of confusion passed over the boy's face. He even looked as though he guienuinely believed that Spaniard was planning on letting him have his way.

"You seem…_uncomfortable_ is something the matter slave?"

"N-no…M-mast-ter" with his eyes glued shut and his breathing fast shallow anyone on earth could see he was lying.

"Well that's good slave, I didn't want you to feel **in control** now would I?"

"N-no.."

"Four…three…"

"Ahhhh~ Ahhhh!"

you moan"

The Italian was melting into a pot of pleasure thrusting out his hips with pre-cum dotting at the surface of his briefs. With his legs spread wide apart and his head rolling to one side the Spaniard could hear the boy just_** begging**_ for release.

"Two…"

The boy was yelling out in Italian and the Spaniard was able to decipher a few minor words that mostly contained curses. This did not please the Spaniard.

"Slave, if you spill out another curse I'll make you leave without even the slightest feeling of pleasure."

The boy stopped mid-sentence quieting to the point the room fell silent. Aside from the weak whimpers the boy couldn't keep inside.

The Spaniard smirked as he watched the tension build inside boy who was _sooo close_

"…One."

**OUO**

_**The week before**_

"You really need to get out more fratello, it's not healthy for a fine Italian man like yourself to just be sitting around all day waiting for her to call back…" my brother trailed off looking around at the living room which had been turned into my own personal nest of despair.

My beige and black blanket from the room was piled into a messy looking bean bag that currently surrounded me. Two empty tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream sat on the floor next to me with our largest spoon sitting close by. I had my phone on my thigh with its volume set to the highest setting.

I had killed the battery twice just from checking it so many times.

"Go away Feli…" I mumbled throwing the blanket over my eyes causing a small bubble of air that surrounded me and my phone.

Unable to stop myself I clicked the unlock button sliding the screen up to see if it had gone off.

The screen just had a picture of me and my ex-fiancé Femke on our date to the carnival last year.

I checked my face and felt new cold tears roll down my cheeks and slip off my chin.

"_Fratelloooo_" Feli pushed the thick blanket away from my face and saw the tears. "…Oh fratello…it's been two months… I don't think she's coming back…"

I felt even more tears build up and fall down my face. I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming, pouring in a never ending stream.

"I..k-know" more seemed to fall and I ducked underneath the blanket again "I don't u-understand!" I snapped "Why did she say yes if she d-didn't l-l-l-love m-me?!" I yelled tossing the nearest object which just happened to be my cellphone.

My brother dodged the weak attempt and my cell clattered to the floor. Realizing that the precious object had been the victim to my anger, I threw the blankets off of me cupping the phone in my hands. I smiled when the screen lighted up faintly.

"…Oooookay…. You need to see someone." My brother said lifting me up gently.

"..What?"

"We are taking you to the doctor. This isn't healthy and you need to move on, Luddy said so." Feliciano grabbed the laptop that sat on the chair across the room. He searched for a while but eventually reached for the phone dialing an unfamiliar number.

"Hello? Yes hi, this is Feliciano Vargas and I was wondering when your next open appointment is, I'd like to schedule my brother….uh huh….okay we'll be there. Thank you so much~ okay…okay bye!"

He set the phone down on the arm of the chair and returned his gaze to me.

"You're going to be meeting with Doctor Fernandez in one week. You have until then to prove to me you don't need to seek help." he smiled at me but anyone could tell it was forced.

"Just go hang out with that damn German of yours and leave me the fuck alone" I mumbled diving back underneath the covers.

**OUO**

**Earlier that day**

I hate him.

That motherfucking little piece of shit was making me go to a damn psychiatrist. You know, the doctor you take fucking insane people to? Yeah the little shit is taking me there!

I grumbled squirming in my seat as the little ass hat fumbled through the paperwork sometimes asking me questions

"I'm a grown ass man," I glared at the pen "I can fill out some damn lousy paperwork"

My brother laughed and kept scribbling on the white sheet "Just like the last time?"

I glared at the fucker remembering the last time he took me to see a doctor for my flu shots and I wrote a very frilly FUCK YOU on the paper and left.

I crossed my arms looking to the magazines on the table. Of course the only up to date thing they had to read was a damn health and medicine article.

I watched Feliciano walk up to the lady in the front (who was not nearly as pretty as femke) and pass her the paper. The bastard stayed up there probably flirting with the girl for a while until another smiling man came to the front with a clip board.

"Lovino?"

I glared at my brother and stood.

"Hello sir~, My name is doctor Fernandez and-" I pushed pass him walking through the door frame.

I chose not to look at the man as he guided the two of us into one of the rooms in the back of the building. I walked into the maroon colored room looking at all of the pathetic furniture made to make the office "roomy". I took a seat on a couch that was in the middle of the room pushing the ugly pillows to the side of the chair.

The doctor who I had finally started to regard was flipping a few pages on his clip board with a smile plastered on his cheeks.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snap.

His bright green eyes meet mine and I detected a hint of deviousness in them but just as soon as I saw it, it seemed to disappear, replaced by a warm soft smile.

"I was simply reading as to why you're here; you seem perfectly healthy despite that unruly temper, and when I found it was because of a …uh…relationship problem, I was excited to help get you back on your feet" he chuckled lightly and I turned away.

"Yeah well don't fucking expect me to listen to you. I'm not here willingly" I crossed my legs and arms a natural habit of mine when I meet someone new.

He grabbed a stool and sat in front of me. "Okay well you don't need to listen; there are many ways to help treat you. Have you ever heard of hypo therapy?"

I glared at him but allowed him to see I was interested.

"It's a type of therapy that puts you into a sleep and will help you get over the girl that broke your heart. It's very much safe and will have you out of here the fastest Mr. Vargas"

"If you make me act like a fucking chicken I will kill you." I grumbled

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything you would feel uncomfortable with" he smiled again and I could just barely see that glint in his eyes as if he was laughing at an inside joke." Well Mr. Vargas let's begin"

**So there's chapter one**

**No there won't be regular updates**

**Yes I will keep going if someone asks me too**

**Adios**

**~Bossestomato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat squirming slightly in my chair as I watched the doctor stand, close the blinds to the windows and pull the ugly maroon colored curtains over them. The room darkened immediately though the some of the sun's rays managed to squeeze into the room. I was surprised at this sudden movement but what did I know; the only time I go to a doctor's office is if I'm dragged there by my brother.

Doctor Fernandez seemed to notice my mistrust and quickly explained his actions "Hypno therapy is something that requires a very relaxed being…I don't know about you but the sun always seems to keep me charged and-"

"Yeah okay I get it" I Interrupted turning my head away towards the door.

"It's okay to be nervous Mr. Vargas, everyone is on their first time~"he sat back down in his seat in front of the couch and placed a hand on my thigh that I quickly shooed off keeping my focus on the door. He chuckled lightly to himself at a joke I must have missed.

"the actual trance inducing part will be fairly quick, for some it can happen so quickly that they don't even get a chance to get comfortable ahaha" he laughed to himself filling the room with the light joyous sound.

I glanced over at him quickly locking my gaze with those bright florescent green eyes. I was tempted to curse at him… to tell him how much of an idiot he sounded like laughing at his own jokes, but…I didn't. I bit my tongue and continued to remain speechless.

He was the first to drop our gaze and picked up the clipboard he had placed on a nearby stand. I watch him scribble a few notes onto the late white page and then began to readdress me.

"Mr. Vargas are you comfortable where you are? if not I recommend to get yourself situated"

I nodded slightly keeping my place in the middle of the sofa trying desperately to keep myself from not touching the ugly wine colored pillows next to me.

"Okay then I guess we can begin~ "

he took his pointer finger and began to trace a small circle at the center of my forehead, brushing my hair out of my face. I shivered at his touch even if it was just a finger i felt all of his warmth engulf me.

"Would you do me the honor of closing your eyes?" he chuckled at himself quietly as if he once again was the funniest person in the world and to keep from rolling my eyes, i shut them.

"I'm going to count to ten and when I snap my fingers, you're going to be in a deep sleep…ten, nine…"and that was all I could recall.

He immediately snapped his fingers together and I fell limp against the couch.

**OUO**

"Your pretty troublesome aren't you?" the Spaniard teased grabbing the boys jaw to lift his olive toned face. "You're luck you're cute" he let go of the boy and let his head roll back to where it was on the pillow.

Anyone with a pair of working eyes could see that the boy in front of him was handsome. Even the way he fell limp against the sofa had some form of grace to it since he had landed in a very provocative sort of way.

The Spaniards eyes crawled up those long legs that were shaped by those tight jeans. he had gotten a glimpse of the Italians ass as he had trailed behind him when he walked in, and it was just the way he liked it.

he trailed up the boy's body wondering various things about him.

_does he scream?_

_did he enjoy playing with toys?_

The questions circulated in his mind until one in particular snatched onto his attention.

_did the boy like to be dominated?_

The Spaniard grinned wickedly and stood up.

_As of today he does_

"Lovino, when I snap my fingers i want you to open your eyes and be attentive. You will however _not _be conscience." to doctor snapped his middle finger and thumb together watching as the boys warm colored eyes flutter open in a haze. The boy's expression didn't change and his warm iris' seemed to glaze over.

"Such a good boy~" the doctor smirked down at his prize "Now my sweet Lovino we're going to play a simple game. When I wake your mind up from its haze I want you to feel the irresistible urge to listen to my every word and whatever I say will fill you with a strong feeling of pleasure…. Whenever I say your name I want you to respond with a 'yes master' and the more you say it the more it becomes your reality. I am your master. I am your only source of pleasure am I understood Lovino?"

"Y-yes master"

**OUO**

"And as I said before the actual hypnosis process only works for a few select minds and- Mr. Vargas are you alright?"

I looked up and around the room in a sleepy haze…_where was I?_ My eyes fell upon the Spaniard in front of me and then I realized I was still in the dark toned office still on the ugly couch looking at the dumbass of the century

"I'm fine." I replied curtly looking away "So it didn't work then?"

the doctor smiled sadly "I'm afraid not"

I stood up rolling my eyes.

_of course it didn't work_

"Well in that case I'm leaving, I've already wasted my dear time staying in this stuffy room for so long" I reached for the doors handle

"Mr. Vargas, I believe it _might_ have worked"

I stopped in my tracks looking at the doctor in surprise "what do you mean '_might?'"_

"Well there's really only one way for me to deem if the procedure worked or not"

"Okay…? so test it before I sue you"

He chuckled lightly covering his eyes with his hand

"What?!" I snapped

"Mr. Vargas would you ever call me master?" he asked quietly staring at me with those bright eyes

"What the- Hell no!"

"I see…that's a shame… you're so handsome…"

"Yeah im leaving; I don't want any of your creeper hands anywhere near me" I place my hand on the cool metal handle readying to push down on it when a voice called out to me

"Lovino?"

I turned around smiling brightly "Yes master~?"

wait.

what the fuck…

I slapped a hand over my mouth in shock. I looked away a bright blush forming on my cheeks and coloring my pale skin

"What's wrong Mr. Vargas~? I thought you said you wouldn't say it~"

I glared at the bastard

"I won't"

"Is that so Lovino?"

"Of course not master…" I stopped in my tracks surprised by how easily the words seemed to flow out of my mouth without so much of a hesitation. I looked back up at those piercing green eyes suddenly feeling very worried for myself

"Oh lovino…don't fight it… that pleasure feels amazing doesn't it; calling me master~? You know why you call me that Lovino~? it's because you just _know_ I am your keeper. that you _belong_ to me"

"…Y-yes master…"

That's right…

This man was my master… He protected me…and it was my job to please my master…

"How does it feel slave?" he smirked leaning close into my face "Do you want to please your master?"

I took a breath nodding

"I only want to make my master happy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Such a good boy" The Spaniard mused standing from his seat.

I felt myself stand a bit straighter as he took a few steps closer to me, moving my hands out of sight and behind my back. I shuddered and blushed lightly as the doctor brought his face to my neck breathing me in. I heard a faint click behind me and I soon felt the doctor's hands wrapping around my waist and down my lower back. Again I was overcome with the incredible heat but this time instead of shooing the hand away I realized I wanted more.

"Whose your master Lovino?" the Spaniard breathed biting at the shell of my ear with a smirk teasing his own lips.

"Y-you…"I spoke softly "Your my master…and I want to please you…" the words seemed to spill so naturally and gave me such a strong _urge_ I wanted to keep repeating them "Can I…p-please you master?"

The Spaniard removed himself from my neck and grinned wickedly at me. He looked me over as if he was undressing me with his eyes and was very much pleased with what he saw.

"And how do you plan to please your master~?" He took a seat on the arm of the couch, moving his legs apart deviously.

I held my breath excitedly, walking over to him with my own devious smile. I stepped right in between his legs, pressing my hips against his grinding down on his own hardened member. I brought myself to look him directly in the eyes; staring into those wicked and hungry pools

"I'm a very good at pleasing master~"

The Spaniard brought his finger to my chin moving my neck from side to side as if trying to find any unnoticed or broken pieces he might have missed.

"Hm. We'll see"

He reached down next to me placing his fingers underneath the dark table. I watched the way his fingers moved back to my face placing two of them in front of my face with a smirk.

"Suck." He ordered simply.

I immediately brought the two fingers into my mouth, my tongue curling around them all the way down to his knuckle. I licked around the sides pulling them into my mouth sucking feverishly at the two pieces of flesh. My tongue drifted from his fingers and down around the fixture between his thumb and pointer covering it with as much of my lips as I could. I heard the man groan and I felt an even stronger urge to prove how useful I was. I took the fingers and pushed them far into the back of my throat pulling them out slightly only to push them in deeper.

There was a soft knock at the door and I heard the Spaniard clear his throat and remove his drenched fingers from my mouth. I heard myself whimper softly as he moved around me to the door opening it slightly and peaking at the person on the other end.

There was a soft squeaking that sounded much like that of a girls and I felt irritation begin to eat at the edges of my excitement.

_Master didn't need another slave_

_It was my job and mine alone to please him._

I felt myself glaring as the receptionist from before, step into the room giving the Spaniard an awkward blush. The girl had light blonde hair that didn't pass her own shoulders. She wore a wine colored sweater and with a pair of dark shorts that barely passed her top. She had a simple look to her and quite frankly bored me, she looked nothing like…

My mind went blank.

I glared at the girl expecting her to have the answer my eyes combing over that small and petite frame just _looking_ for my lost thought. Master relocked the door and walked in between me and the girl noticing my distaste and grinning rather evilly at me.

"Slave, you are to be nice to Ms. Elise," He moved closer to me and I feel my heart skip a beat. "She is our new intern, and recently…well, why don't you explain to Mr. Lovino Elise~?"

She jumped slightly at the mention of her name and looked down at her dark black boots. Her blush seemed to darken before she spoke making my eyebrow arch.

"W-well…As doctor F-Fernandez knows- "

"Please, call me Antonio" he nodded with a grin

"O-oh…Well as Antonio k-knows…I'm a simple intern…but um…" she messed with her fingers until she looked up at me dead on "W-well…he found out…I'm a v-virgin…"

"You see Mr. Lovino, I just_**can't**_ have one of my employees a virgin in this establishment normally I would have fired her immediately but then I remembered… I have a new slave that needs training"

The girls eyes widened slightly and I watched as her eyes darted from me to Antonio.

"Oh nonono…that's a very generous offer Mr. Fernandez but trust me I'm perfectly-"

Antonio bored with her, snapped his fingers and she instantly stopped speaking and her eyes glazing over. She stood still and I grinned at the practically hollow woman in front of me.

"Thank god, how dare she turn down such a kind gift from _you_, master?"

The Spaniard seemed amused by this comment and took a step closer to me. Pulling on one of the strands of my hair he smiled "Yes…Though I'm not doing this for _**her**_"

Surprised I turned to him questioning silently what he meant.

"From today on, I will be training you. You will learn how to please me inside and out, and you're going to practice on Ms. Elise here." He waved a hand at the silent girl as he pulled out a small camera from the table next to us. I watched in shock as he turned the camera on and pointed it at me and the girl.

"Your first task is to eat out our sweet little intern" He clicked the Record button.

**OUO**

I snapped my fingers together and watched as the girl seemed to come back to life. She was blushing feverishly and Lovino -the good little pet he was- moved in to ravish the girl with kisses. He moved his hands; bringing them to her chin kissing her with an intent I doubted she'd ever had the opportunity to experience.

I watched through the camera as her resolve melted the longer they stayed locked in the kiss. Hungrily Lovino moved onto to her neck his hands rubbing the tightness in-between her legs through the fabric. She moaned shakily running her hands through his hair, which led him to growl lowly into her neck.

_He likes his hair pulled on._

I noticed how the boy absent mindedly moved his hands to pull on her belt loops. She sighed softly as he pushed her against the wall which forced me to move as well. I grinned however when I found the dark shorts pooling at her ankles with only her light green panties hiding her own sex. I didn't even need to look at the girl to know she was already wet; the smell of her own peach seemed to fill the room with a needy air.

Lovino as if drinking in this smell breathed in deeply and moved down to her panties with almost no warning. He brought his lips to the fabric moving his tongue up and down the cloth wetting it further.

_Rushes through the pleasure of others_

He stopped suddenly and looked up at the girl with a sexy grin. Never breaking eye contact he blew on the wet spot he created making her knees almost give out under her as she moaned and panted.

_Rushes through the pleasure of others _

_Focus's heavily on the pleasure of others_

"P-please!" the girl cried out in pleasure and as if satisfied with what he heard, Lovino dropped the panties and began to suck and lick at her peach. Blushing and unable to do anything more than push her hips closer to his face, Elise moaned and tried to get more out of the boys tongue.

I zoomed in on her bright face grinning as she screwed her eyes shut and experienced her first delicious orgasm. She bit down on her lip, sighing happily as she crumpled onto the floor. Lovino seemingly pleased with this response licked his lips from corner to corner.

I clicked the camera off


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked over to the panting girl, crouching down to her eye level. She couldn't utter a word between her erratic breathing and I took that moment to regain control of her. I clicked my fingers together watching as her head immediately laid on her chest, her breathing slowed to its natural pace. Her eyes were closed while her hands sat her sides as if they were chained to the floor.

Hm, interesting.

"From now on, you are to be my doll. You are a hollow shell, you do not act on any actions that I do not command you to do. If you do disobey _**any**_ of my commands you will _feel the need_ to report it to me." I glanced at the unmoving boy who seemed to fall under the trance as well. I stood in-between the two brushing off any unwanted dirt from my white coat. "Everything you do, feel and are commanded you will accomplish without question. You will find nothing wrong with everything I say, and you will have no need to tell neither your family nor friends. Am I understood pets?"

I watched as the girl nodded her eyes remaining closed as if a child's toy and Lovino speak a soft "Yes master."

I grinned at the two running a hand through my hair.

"Ms. Elise you are dismissed when I snap my fingers. You are to gather your clothes and return to your seat in the front office. You _**may not**_ speak to the gentleman in front about his brothers current placement and are to distract him" I snapped my fingers and watched as the blonde pulled up her green panties and shorts. Before exiting the room she turned back at me with a small smile

"Will that be all Mr. Fernandez?"

"That will be all, thank you Elise for your generous help"

She then proceeded in closing the door no doubt feeling as if she had accomplished a great task, though having no idea as to what it was. She wasn't _terrible_ to look at so I decided that at that moment she would make a rather pleasant doll for me to play with and control. She hadn't been my first when it came to them, but then again, she was the first that I hadn't had a previous relationship with.

I turned around at my rather glazed over slave that had remained in his hypnotized state. Now _**he**_ on the other hand was an entirely new specimen. It was a widely known fact that those who are under the powers of hypnosis had to posses a sense of _**willingness**_; otherwise the mental state wasn't nearly as effective. To hypnotize someone who wanted to be controlled and forced into situations was hard to find and scarcely are they of the male variety. Finding people who are practically _begging_ to be controlled aren't hard to sort out, and neither are their counter opposites that prefer to be under the control of someone else.

I had grown accustomed to weeding out who was who by watching their rather body language compared to their actual voice. Those who spoke brashly, walked with their heads high and kept their own relationships out in the open usually were the most submissive of people, while their counterparts usually kept quiet and stood tall behind them. My favorite quality about the most submissive of people is their rather natural ability to always create walls between them and the people around them.

I noticed this immediately in Lovino's crossed arms and legs. His haughty attitude helped in deciphering his quiet willingness, though from the board laid out in front of me I was surprised to see that his reason to be in my office was due to a girl.

I quietly questioned if this girl was a dominating factor in his life.

"Slave, come here" the boy took a few steps towards me sitting on the couch as I retook my seat in front of him. "You are going to explain to me who this Femke girl is, and how she affected your lifestyle. _**Do not**_ leave out details"

My fingers snapped and the boy glanced around the room again as if recalling where he was placed.

"Um…what was I saying?" He asked as he continued to look around the room.

"You were telling me about this Femke girl before we started your trance. It's so I may have a better understanding of your overall status with her, so I may eliminate the problem with more haste" I smiled at the boy who, at the moment seemed to recall his placement in the room.

"R-right…well…Femke… she was…" His eyes went red and his face puffed "She was…p-perfect…" As I expected, the boy let small tears roll down his face and drip off his chin.

"Take your time Mr. Lovino…I understand…" And honestly I did.

_It was hard to find women who behaved properly and faithfully to their master without trance._

"S-s-she was my…f-f-fiancé," more tears pooled at the corners of his eyes "S-she ended it…a few d-days before the w-w-wedding…She told me she n-need a _**man**_ for a husband…"He spat the words venomously "Not…a _b-b-baby_ she needed to _t-take care of_…"

I sighed softy, grabbing my clip board.

_She cheated…Couldn't handle being his keeper_

"I'm…truly sorry to hear this Mr. Vargas…but I can promise you, by the time you leave today, you'll have completely forgotten about this girl."

I snapped my fingers.

**OUO**

Rubbing my eyes I tried to rid myself of my own painful memories of heartbreak. I need to focus on something else on _**someone**_else.

"Wake up slave" the boy opened his eyes smiling at me as if our previous conversation had never taken place.

"Yes master?" he chirped

"I want you to undress. Remove all of your clothes in the most seductive way possible," I removed my hand from my eyes snapping once.

I remained seated as the boy watched me with soft eyes bringing his fingers up to his shirt collar. He watched himself undo the uppermost button biting his lip at me as his hands began to trail the buttons down his chest revealing a white tee-shirt. He was grinning at me like a teenager, but it seemed as if he was already aware of this fact. In fact as his entire demeanor changed as he stood and removed his white tee-shirt, revealing a solid and rather finely shaped chest. He must have been acutely aware of his body because he turned around bending down to reveal that finely shaped ass.

I arched a brow intrigued he then stood to undo his belt, but I stopped him

"Sit down slave"

He did

"I want you to imagine you're in a sex convention. You're the main attraction _obviously_ and everyone is just _**waiting**_ for you to remove those damnable jeans of yours. Why don't you ease out of them…show them just how fine your legs are, and make them so _jealous_ because they can't have you."

Lovino grinned wickedly slipping his belt loose and laying it next to him. He slid his hands onto the button pointing his leg directly in front of me as if showing me further just how perfect his body was. He then proceeded in peeling his jeans off of those fine legs grinning as if he knew I was just waiting to see his sexiest part.

Just as he removed his pants and began to reach for his boxers I smiled and snapped my fingers and sent him back into sleep. His excitement was beginning to show once more but knowing that hje was my slave I needed to push him just a bit father than before.

"Repeat after me: Obedience is pleasure"

"Obedience…is pleasure" he spoke softly

"Doesn't that seem like just the _perfect _mantra? It applies to _everything_ and it's just _**so easy**_ to believe in." I watched in amusement as the boy seemed to acknowledge this with the slight shuffling to hide his growing excitement. "Every order you follow…everything you do… it would be _**so great**_ if it just filled you with a wave of pleasure"

I grinned at the boy "Uncross your legs slave"

Immediately his legs slid apart and a bright fiery blush fell over his cheeks. I was amused to hear a soft moan slip from his lips, and even more so when his eyes opened but thy continued with their slight glaze.

"Your hands are weights" I smirked remembering the girl from before "they are to fall to your sides and no matter how hard you try they just won't move or pickup"

His hands went limp in next to him and I heard another light moan slip from his lips

"M-master~" he blushed trying to hide his very prominent erection. His gaze was muddled with a sexual lust and I knew I was getting ready to crack the boy.

"Say it again slave," I stood speaking smoothly into his ear "Who am I?"

"Your…m-my m-master~" he was blushing feverishly now and was craning his neck t hear me speak the words softly into his ear.

I smirked "Won't you moan for me again slave? Moan and beg for your release… you know you want to…"

He gasped his hands curled into fists but in no way able to help him move to that great feeling of ecstasy.

Only my words could do that for him

"P-p-please m-master~!"

The boys erection, still covered by that one pesky article of clothing, was standing tall and proud.

"Mm…Maybe I should make you wait slave…You were very rude to me earlier" I smirked turning away from the flustered Italian.

"Ahhhh hmmm! Master…!"

I couldn't help but smirked at the boy, leaning in close deliberately pressing a knee into the boy's crotch "Just remember slave, you're not allowed to cum unless I say…and do you know why hmm~?"

"b-because… obedience…is…is…p-pleasure" the boy rolled his head onto his shoulder as he repeated the mantra, moaning softly.

I grinned proud of my little slave

"Well since you asked so nicely" I sat back down onto my chair in front of the couch that the Italian was laying on "I'm going to count down from ten and as I count down I want you to _**feel**_ the lust and desire begin to take over. When I get to one, you're going to feel that wondrous feeling of release. It will take over you and all that you are. Am I understood?"

The boy bit his lip and slowly rocked his head back and forth "Y-yes… m-master"

"Such a cute little boy aren't you?" I hummed once again "Ten…nine…eight…" The Spaniard smirked as the boy's moans came easier and easier as he rocked back and forth onto his hands which, still no matter how much he tried, refused to leave the spot next to his thighs.

"seven…six…five…" the boys panting increased and soon he had his back pressed into the corner of the couch with his pelvis jutting out every so often

"M-m-mast-ter~" he moaned in the Spaniards direction

"four…three…two…"

"Ahh ahhhh hmmmh"

"three…four…" the Spaniard smirked as a look of confusion passed over the boy's face. He even looked as though he genuinely believed that Spaniard was planning on letting him have his way.

"You seem…_uncomfortable_ is something the matter slave?"

"N-no…M-mast-ter" with his eyes glued shut and his breathing fast shallow anyone on earth could see he was lying.

"Well that's good slave, I didn't want you to feel _**in control**_ now would I?"

"N-no.."

"Four…three…"

"Ahhhh~ Ahhhh!"

The more you moan the better you feel, and the better you feel the more you moan"

The Italian was melting into a pot of pleasure thrusting out his hips with pre-cum dotting at the surface of his briefs. With his legs spread wide apart and his head rolling to one side the Spaniard could hear the boy just_** begging**_ for release.

"Two…"

The boy was yelling out in Italian and the Spaniard was able to decipher a few minor words that mostly contained curses. This did not please the Spaniard.

"Slave, if you spill out another curse I'll make you leave without even the slightest feeling of pleasure."

The boy stopped mid-sentence quieting to the point the room fell silent. Aside from the weak whimpers the boy couldn't keep inside.

The Spaniard smirked as he watched the tension build inside boy who was _sooo close_

"…One."

**OUO**

After having the first of many brilliant orgasms, Lovino the good little slave he was wanted to help _**me**_ get off, though I had to politely order his back into his seat.

"You have to _**earn**_ that right" I said coolly

He then nodded his hands- now active- were rubbing each other together softly as if he was cold.

"From now on you are to report to me every…week, in order to receive you training. As I said before, you will remember none of this besides the pleasant feeling you have now, and your brother will not hear of any of it either. You may now wake up from your trance"

Slowly the Italian blinked and had that same confused look he once bore eariler.

"Mr. Vargas?" I spoke softly

He had a very groggy look in his eyes "Y-yeah…? Did the stupid trance thing work?"

I nodded.

"So far you should have a hard time recalling the woman's name, and eventually her face as well, but that is only if you return to come to these sessions."

This time he nodded running a hand though his hair.

He took the moment of silence to stand and stretch his no doubt stiff muscles. Well, if that's all I've got some more crap to get done today."

I smiled walking him out to his brother who was leaning over the counter having a very diligent conversation with Ms. Elise.

"God damn it Feli! Just tell the poor girl you're as gay as a rainbow in spring so we can leave!" he bent over and picked up a fallen pen from the counter passing it to the girl.

There was a quiet look that passed between the two of them, and if you had decided to blink you would have missed it.

But it was there, and it very plainly had Ms. Elise thanking him, and Lovino smirking but neither knowing as to why.

How interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So how'd it go?" Feli asked once we were situated in the car. He had decided I was clearly unfit to drive and was currently pulling out of the parking lot, paying more attention to me than the actual road or the red Mercedes that he almost hit.

"Pay fucking attention" I spat crossing my hands over my chest glancing out the window.

"Hm…I have to say I'm surprised. Mr. Fernandez must have really worked some magic on you if you aren't complaining yet haha" he laughed pulling out of the parking lot. "What _did_ he do?" he asked a tad more seriously when I hadn't responded.

"I don't really remember…It was mostly a bunch of questions…" I thought for a minute. _What did he do? _"Oh…wait… he showed me how to control my emotions mostly... even showed me this calming thing" I moved my hand to touch my forehead and down to my heart breathing slowly.

"_Wow_," Feli watched smiling "I've never seen something work so well and I mean look at you! We're having a decent conversation, and you've only cursed at me once!" he laughed speeding down the street. "Maybe I'll teach that calming thing to Luddy, you know he can have a short temper as well hahaha"

I nodded no longer really paying attention to him but more to what ran past me outside the window.

"He said I'm going to need to come back every week…"

"What? Oh but Lovi that'll be so much money! Are you sure that this one time wasn't enough?"

"I'm sure…plus…I want to see him again…"

The door clicked behind me as I sat down on the wine colored couch still not really enjoying its colors. I pointed this out to Mr. Fernandez.

"You know you should really redecorate this place. It's so stiff and _fake_"

Mr. Fernandez laughed "What I take it you don't like it Mr. Vargas?"

"It's terrible; I mean who even put this crap together? A two year old?"

I saw the doctors face darken slightly "No…I did"

"Well you need to find better taste then." I felt a soft pain in my chest from his hurt look but I ended up not responding to the feeling and decided to watch as he repeated everything from our previous encounter.

"So Mr. Vargas are you ready?" he asked sitting on his chair across from mine.

"Uh quick question, what are you going to be doing this time? I had a hard time describing what happened last time 'cause you bored me so much I fell asleep."

"Is that so?" he stifled a laugh "Well today I'll be helping you forget the overall appearance of Ms. Femke, is that okay?"

"Uh…but…what if I want to remember her…physically I mean? She was a damn sexy girl…" My voice trailed off as I remembered the girls sweet curves and her soft voice and sun kissed hair.

I heard a soft snap and I fell unconsciously onto the pillow.

I glared down at my clip board, flipping through the set pages going back and forth from the single line that was written in semi neat hand writing.

_Lovino Vargas: Looking to forget_

It was so aggravating to read this I mean if he was looking to forget the girl why did he want to remember their _physical_ relationship? I unconsciously gnawed at the cap of my pen as the boy sat in front of me limp. His face was still but he seemed to have a lighter air about him then the last time he had visited.

How annoying.

I wasn't particularity in the best of moods today and even after practically slamming Elis into the back wall of the medicine room, it didn't seem as if the cloud would leave.

I stood and looked down at the boy. He had a nice pair of full lips the kind that could kiss and suck anything in their reach. I smirked and took another step closer, laying my knee onto the arm of the couch and moving my hips within inches of the boy's face.

I snapped my fingers.

Lazily his eyes opened but they were widened quickly.

"What the hell?!" he spat trying to move my hips out of his face

"Don't worry Lovino~ It's _**defiantly**_ your favorite size~" I began to rock my hips from side to side watching amused as the boy's eyes seemed to follow. "Wouldn't it just feel _**so good**_ to zip down my pants…? To take me in your mouth and show me _**how good **_of a slave you really are~?"

I smirked as my slave licked his lips as if already imagining how good it would be to taste me. His eyes just lifted once, sending me a very pleading gaze, one that just _begged_for me to let him start.

He looked so delicious just waiting for me like a cat in heat. He wanted me so badly his bright blush sent tremors down my already hard erection. I _needed_ that precious mouth around me _**right now**_.

"Go on slave, Please your master~"

Immediately he unzipped my pants pulling them down to my knees in a quick rush. His mouth had already begun to lick at my boxers, as if licking up the precum that had soaked through. He was moving his tongue up and down, groaning at the fabric that stopped him from what he really wanted.

His fingers hooked at the band of my boxers and pulled them down soon after and let my erection stand free. Immediately his mouth covered my head sucking at the skin and pulling it into the warm wetness of his mouth. I let out a short groan secretly enjoying his icy lips on my dick and as if fueled by this slip of noise, I watched as he began to deep throat me in the fastest excited way, I'd ever seen.

His tongue would slip out licking me from base to tip dipping that pink flesh into the small hole and meeting his bright copper eyes up to mine with a devious look.

"When I cum… you're going to swallow **all of it**" I growled

He nodded quickly pushing my dick back into his mouth sucking and moving his mouth quicker and quicker against me.

It didn't take much more for me to spill my load into his mouth, letting the thick creamy liquid fill his mouth and just like a good little slave he licked every last drop, even the small trickles that spilled out of the corners of his mouth.

I ruffled his hair smirking.

"What a good little slave"

I looked down at the floor blushing slightly "Thank you master"

_**A/n: Hey, so um, I have been getting a lot of messages from people for me to 'keep going' in this story only, I kind of hadn't planned on it 'going' anywhere haha. So if you're one of those people who want me to keep going with the story or are looking for an actual plat I'd like you to shoot me a message. Any Ideas or questions? Send them to me no matter how small, it might give me an idea on what to actually do, you know**_


End file.
